When Your Heart Stops Beating
by inequito
Summary: {Re-write of my very first story, new sequel soon!} A girl from 2006 finds herself on the Black Pearl, on a journey including Sirens, Atlantis, Greek Gods, and other legends. Some very ironic mishaps occur along the way. Story is better than this summary. Please read and review. Thanks! Some M language.
1. Invitations

**Hey guys! I've decided to re-write my very first story, When Your Heart Stops Beating. I wrote it seven (oh my god, I can't believe it!) years ago, and I'm starting a sequel...but I realized there has got to be very few or no people who read the original! So it's time for a re-write.**

Ava laid on her bed, head propped up by a pillow, laptop on her stomach. She glared at the screen in front of her; it was bright white with not a single black letter to break the monotony.

"I hate Microsoft Word," she growled, ready to punch the screen. She instead took her anger out on the bed, pounding it with her fist.

"I don't care about pilgrims," she whined to herself, "I don't care how hard it was for the pilgrims. In my opinion…well I don't really care. They didn't have it hard, The Egyptians had it hard!" She ranted. It was all talk; she was interested in the pilgrims…she just didn't want to write an essay on them. She sighed and gave up on it for the moment; maybe during a nap inspiration would come to her. She pulled the covers over her and drifted off to sleep.

As she woke up, she could feel something was different. There was a breeze. There was no breeze in her room. The windows were always closed and locked, because of murderers. Confused, she pushed herself up onto her elbows to get a better look around. She couldn't see much, but she was clearly not in her room anymore.

"Greenland?" She asked herself, standing up slowly. It was nice out, and the breeze was blowing warm air. That couldn't be right. Greenland was supposed to be freezing. Maybe she was still in New York…but New York was so rarely this warm at night, and so rarely this humid at night.

She heard screaming in the distance. All thoughts of where she was left her mind, and she started running toward the sound. "How strange people are," she muttered to herself, "we run TOWARD screaming."

However, it was not in her cards to find out who was screaming. It seemed that she had suddenly fallen off the earth. After about a half-second of falling she touched water; another half-second later and she was submerged in it. She frantically swam for the surface; all the air in her lungs had escaped during her scream. She reached the surface and gasped for air. She started swimming, though she had no idea what direction she was heading.

"FUCK ME!" She shouted as her head banged into something.

"Huh?" A voice asked, hearing her shout.

"Help!" She yelled. A hand appeared in front of her face, and she grabbed it. It pulled her out of the water, and she kneeled, sopping wet, on a dock.

"Thank you," She heaved, standing up.

"Not a problem, love," her rescuer said. He had a British accent, which caught her off guard. She didn't know of any British people living in her town. Ava heard voices somewhere not far off in the distance. She leaned toward them, trying to hear what they were saying.

"Come with me," the man said, reaching out and grabbing her wrist. She shook his hand off violently.

"What?" She asked, shocked.

"Get on me ship," he instructed, motioning to a large ship over to their left.

"You just expect me to get on your ship? What if you're a serial killer?!" She exclaimed. She wondered how anybody nowadays would expect someone to just blindly board someone's ship. Especially someone who uses 'me' instead of 'my'. The man stood there motionless for a moment, and then leaned in uncomfortably close to Ava.

"Love, I haven't the slightest idea what yer talking about. Now, those men coming down 'ere have been drinking all night, and they'll be more than happy to take advantage of you, especially considering your choice of…attire," he warned, "so if that's what ye want, by all means, stay here. If not, get on me bloody ship."

Ava weighed her options for a second and scurried on the ship, the man following after her. He directed her to an expansive cabin on the ship. It wasn't spectacularly well lit, but it was better than outside. Ava had never seen anything like it in her life. Everything was ornate and wood everywhere was intricately carved. Candles provided the light; there wasn't a lightbulb in sight.

The man walked in and threw his heavy trenchcoat over the back of a chair. Ava stared at him. His hair was long and a total mess. All manner of trinkets adorned it, along with a faded red bandana. A poet's shirt was belted with two wide belts, and he had the largest boots Ava had ever seen in her life.

"What the fuck is going on here?" She asked, looking back and forth at the man and the room.

"I should be askin' you that!" The man said. "What is…that?" He asked, motioning at her body.

"My clothes?" She asked.

"If ye can even call 'em that," he muttered.

"What? It's a tank top and shorts." She told him, looking down at herself. She also had basic black flip flops on, and a few pieces of jewelry. She reached to put her hand in her back pocket, and noticed something. Her phone! It would tell her where she was, and she could call for help. She frantically pulled it out and pressed the power button. Nothing happened. She pressed it harder. "Oh, right," she muttered, "water."

"What's that?" The man asked, backing away from her phone.

"It's my phone," she told him, speaking slowly. What the fuck was wrong with this guy? He just stared at her like she had three heads. "Where are we?" She asked him.

"Tortuga," he answered. She narrowed her eyes, confused.

"Where's that?"

The man gave her the same look she was giving him. "'S near Haiti…"

"You're shitting me," she said, "You sound British."

He nodded. "I am, I'm just in Haiti," he explained.

"Who are you?" She asked, wary of him.

He stood up straighter. "Captain Jack Sparrow," he said, taking off his hat and doing a small bow. "And I just saved your life."

"I'm not so sure…" she said under her breath.

He was surprised she didn't know who he was. "Well who are you?" He asked.

"Ava Clark."

"Well, Ava Clark, seeing how you're lost and confused, I'm willing to give you a place on me ship. If ye do good work you'll be paid a fair wage, and get a portion of the plunder." He offered.

"Plunder?!" She cried, "No, I want to go home!"

Jack was taken aback by her sudden outburst. "Where's home?"

"The U.S!" She yelled.

He gave her that look again.

"The U.S! America! The United States of America! The States! Land of the free and home of the brave!" She exclaimed, saying everything she could think of.

"America?" He asked.

"YES!" She shouted.

"Where in America?"

"New York," she said.

"I can't take ye to New York, it'll take months, The Pearl isn't equipped for that at the moment."

Ava was more than well aware that something was very wrong. She didn't want to think about that though; she wanted to keep asking questions until everyone jumped out and yelled "SURPRISE" and everything was over with. She held her head in her hands, trying to get a grip on what was happening.

"So you're a pirate…who owns a galleon…in the Caribbean…" she stated. He nodded slowly as if she were a small child.

"Aye."

"What's the date?" She asked, dreading the answer.

Jack looked over to a chart laid out on a nearby table. "The third of June," he told her.

"The year?" Ava asked, swallowing hard.

"1713."

* * *

Ava woke up with a pounding headache. She looked around, panicked. She was now in a bed, but she was in the same room. Sunlight shone through the large windows on three sides of the cabin. Jack was sitting at the foot of the bed, looking at her.

"You're here," she said, disappointed.

He frowned at her. "I wouldn't be treating the man who has now twice saved yer life like that,"

"What happened?" She asked.

"You fainted. I figured it was because ye realized that ye were madly in love with me," he explained. Ava chuckled.

"I fainted because you told me it was 1713," she corrected.

"And what's wrong with 1713?"

"I'm from 2006," she said simply.

"TWO THOUSAND AND SIX?" Jack repeated, astonished. Ava nodded.

"Do they tell stories of Captain Jack Sparrow?" He asked excitedly.

Ava cringed. "Maybe they do…but…I haven't heard them."

"The Black Pearl?" Jack asked, still a little hopeful. She just shrugged.

He frowned but moved on. "Well, my offer from earlier still stands," he told her.

"You mean work on your ship? Jack, I need to get home."

"Love, I 'ave no idea how to get you there. So yer options are to stay on me ship or fend for yourself on shore." He told her.

"Well that doesn't leave me with much of an option," she said flatly.

He smiled at her. "You're making the right choice."

**First chapter's done! Let me know what you guys think. :) Thanks for reading, and reviews are greatly appreciated. :D**


	2. Introductions

**Sorry for the long wait guys, things got busy!**

"You know what time it is?" Jack asked after Ava finished the lunch he'd brought her.

"What time is it?" Ava inquired.

"I believe it's time ye met the rest of the crew," Jack said, standing up from the table.

Ava was nervous. A bunch of pirates? This didn't seem fun. "Let me gather them. If there's anything you'd want to change about your appearance, now's the time," he told her before leaving the room.

She didn't know what he expected her to change, it's not like she was hiding an extra set of clothes in her shorts.

Shortly after Jack poked his head in the door. "Ready, love?" He asked.

She shrugged. "As ready as I'll ever be."

Ava walked outside to face about ten dirty, raggedy men. They all had huge grins on their faces, but no one said a word.

"I'm Ava," she said, breaking the silence.

A chorus of "Hi Ava"'s greeted her. Jack grabbed her arm and led her to the man furthest on her left.

"This is Mister Gibbs. He's the first mate, and he always knows exactly what he's doing." Jack told her. Ava reached forward to shake his hand, but Gibbs threw both of his up in the air.

"No thank ye, miss," He said, and backed up half a step. Ava was confused but moved on.

"Marty," Jack introduced. Ava looked down at a midget and smiled. He grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Nice to meet you miss," he said. His voice was rough and scratchy.

"Same to you," Ava replied.

"David," Jack said, to an exceptionally tall, yet equally as bulky, man. Ava had to admit she was more than a little intimidated and only managed to smile at him. The corners of his mouth curled up a little, but that was the only reaction he showed.

"'He's a man of few words," Jack whispered.

"I can see that," Ava replied.

A heavyset, yet friendly looking, young man was up next. He had had a smile on the whole time, and he seemed really excited to be meeting Ava.

"I'm Nacho." He said, thrusting his hand forward. Ava took it with a smile. He seemed familiar, and certainly made her feel more comfortable.

"Really glad to meet you Nacho," she said. His smile only got wider.

"Cookie," Jack said, guiding her toward an incredibly skinny man. His head was down and he refused to meet her gaze. Jack shrugged and moved on.

"Thomas," he said, approaching a handsome man with red hair and freckles.

"'Ello doll," he said with a grin, doing a slight bow. Ava smiled back at him.

"Behave yeself," Jack warned. Thomas just smiled at him.

Jack pushed Ava away from Thomas, toward an older man. He looked to be in his seventies; gray hair grew from his head in every direction with a short, patchy beard.

"George," Jack introduced. Ava smiled at him. George smiled grimly back, but had no words.

"Matt," Jack said, bringing her to an average looking man. He was a little rough looking, but seemed normal enough.

"Pleased to meet you, Ava," he said. She nodded.

"You too."

"And finally, we have Steven," Jack said. He was younger than the rest, maybe sixteen or seventeen. His skin was much darker than the others; Ava figured him to be a very tanned Italian. He had a goofy smile that Ava liked.

"He likes to think he's popular with the ladies," Jack explained. Ava chuckled.

"I'm sure he will be."

"Now," Jack began, addressing the crew, "I expect you all to treat Ava fairly and equally. She's new; if she needs help, give it to 'er." He commanded.

They all left to preform their various duties, leaving Ava standing alone. She frowned and bit her lip.

"What's wrong, love?" Jack asked.

"Everything!" She exclaimed. She had always thought of herself as someone who was good at adapting to new situations. She took things in stride; rolled with the punches. This situation, however, was making her rethink her assessment.

"I miss my friends, my life, my horse, my time…" she explained.

"I'm sorry," Jack consoled. He didn't know what to say to her. There was nothing he could do.

"I mean, it's cool that I know what's going to happen in the future…but this is too weird."

Jack shrugged. "There's nothin' I can go for ye, love. Ye best just be getting used to your new life, new time." He suggested. Ava couldn't help but feel like he was being a little insensitive.

"Yeah." She said flatly, and walked away from him. Jack threw his hands up in the air.

"What did I do?" He asked David. David shrugged and grunted. "Thanks," Jack muttered.

* * *

"What should I do?" Ava asked, walking up to Gibbs.

"Do ye know how to work a ship?" He asked her. Ava shook her head.

"Not a clue."

Gibbs sighed. "Ye'll learn in time," he said, "Fer now, why don't ye be lookout?"

Ava nodded.

"Up the mainmast," Gibbs told her, pointing to the largest mast in the middle of the ship, "Shout for other ships, land, anything floating in the water." Gibbs said.

"Yes, sir!" Ava exclaimed, walking up to the ratlines.

* * *

Her job in the crow's nest gave her quite a bit of time to think about her present situation. Did she really have to spend the rest of her life in 1713? What about her life at home? More than anything she just wanted to just hear someone with an American accent. All these British ones were driving her crazy.

"Good evening," Jack said, sitting down next to her, interrupting her thoughts.

"Hi," Ava said.

"Dinner's ready," he told her, "but first, I have a question."

"What is it?" She asked.

"What's the world like in 2006?" Jack asked.

"Well, the US is the most powerful country in the world, the only superpower. We're the United States of America. The colonies revolted in 1776 and became an independent country. We're best friends with Great Britain now, we're buds with France and Germany and Canada and Spain and all them, South America does it's own thing, Africa is pretty war-torn and impoverished, thanks to imperialism-mostly yours, I might add-and we're not too good with Russia. We're alright with China. The middle east is a mess, all the people there fighting each other." She answered. "But my life, most people's lives in the western world, is normal. Kids go to school, get jobs, try to make a lot of money, start families." She explained.

Jack nodded. "Well that's not so different." He said.

"Yeah," Ava said, giving it some thought, "It's not."

"Come on," he said, taking her arm, "let's have dinner."

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are always appreciated, and I promise it won't be so long for the next update!**


	3. Dinnertime

**This one took a while to write! Phew, glad it's finally done.**

Ava sat next to Jack and Nacho at the makeshift dinner table on deck.

"That was great!" Ava complimented, finishing off her pork. Nacho leaned in toward her.

"Don't get used to it," he warned, "it's our first night out from port. It only gets worse from 'ere."

Jack pulled out a rum bottle from beneath the table and took a large gulp.

"Oh, are we getting drunk?" She asked, watching him. "I want to get drunk." She grabbed the bottle from Jack's hand, taking an impressive swig. It was much stronger than anything she had ever had in her life. She took another hearty gulp before passing it to Nacho.

"So where are we going?" Ava asked.

"A wedding." Thomas replied from across the table.

"At Port Royale." Matt added.

"Who's wedding?" Ava inquired.

"None other than my dear friend William's." Jack said, passing the bottle back to Ava. It had made its rounds surprisingly quickly.

"Get ready for the nicest wedding you'll ever see," Thomas told her, "his fiancée is the Governor's daughter."  
"Well he certainly did well." Ava said.  
Nacho nodded, "She's beautiful too."  
Ava felt the rum starting to take effect and smiled to herself. The table had gotten quieter and conversation was starting to wind down. One by one crew members left the table to go to bed. At last it was only Jack, Thomas, and her left on the deck.

"I hate to leave, but I really do need to be getting to bed," Thomas apologized.

Ava frowned. "What time is it?" She asked.

"Around one in the morning." He said.

Ava scoffed, "That's too early, you're a pussy."

Thomas stared at her, confused, for a moment, before laughing and turning away.

"Why is everybody gone?" Ava whined to Jack, "I want to hang out more!"

"Everyone has to get up early tomorrow, love," he told her.

"That's stupid," Ava argued, crossing her arms. That was her go-to response for anything she disliked, ever since she was a small child.

Jack smiled at her, "In fact, now that you're a part of the crew, you'll have to be getting up just as early as them," he said with a wink, "so I suggest you get yourself to bed."

Ava sighed, it was as if her parents were telling her it was a school night and her bedtime had passed. She got up from her chair, stumbled a little, and got a good three feet before turning around.

"Where…where is bed?" She asked, stuttering a little.

"You can share my cabin if you like," Jack said, motioning to his room.

Ava's eyes narrowed. "That doesn't sound appropriate…" she reasoned.

"Love, you've already spent a night in there. But you're welcome to sleep in the hammocks with the nine men below decks."

Ava narrowed her eyes further. "Alright…" she said slowly, "I'll go to the cabin," she decided. As she walked by the table she knocked an empty rum bottle off of it in protest of her lack of choice. She walked past Jack and stuck her tongue out at him.

Jack chuckled, following her into the room.

"Where am I going to sleep?" Ava asked, turning to face him.

"The bed?" Jack suggested, sliding onto it.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Are you sure? It's much more comfortable than the floor. If I were you, I'd take the bed," he coaxed.

Ava gave this some thought for a moment.

"Okay." She agreed, getting into the other side.

"So how was your first conscious?" He asked.

"I was _not_ impressed," Ava answered, turning away from him.

Jack looked taken aback. "Really?" He asked.

Ava rolled over to face him, smiling the whole time. "No, I 'ad fun and everyone seems nice," she said with a hiccup.

Jack nodded, satisfied with her answer.

"Well, goodnigh'." Ava said, turning away again.

* * *

Ava awoke with a splitting headache. She threw the covers over her head, trying to shield herself from the brilliant sunshine.

"Holy shit," she groaned, rubbing her head.

"What is it?" Jack asked.

Ava shot up, the voice sounded very close. And there he was, right next to her.

"Oh what the fuck?" She asked, slumping over.

"What?!" Jack asked, offended.

"What…what happened last night?" She asked, dreading the answer.

"Nothing." Jack replied.

"Nothing, really?" She asked, surprised. She had absolutely no recollection of anything after dinner the previous night. He could tell her she rode a dolphin through the sea and she wouldn't be able to argue it.

"Cross me heart," Jack said, "You told me you were not impressed by your first night and then fell asleep."

"Oh, no, you're joking," Ava insisted.

Jack shook his head, "I'm afraid not."

"Oh, I'm sorry Jack…As far as I remember I really did have a good time," she apologized.

"It'll take some time, but you'll be forgiven," Jack said with a smile.

"When are we getting to the wedding?" Ava asked, getting out of the bed. Her progress was slowed as soon as she stood up. Pain shot up through her head, causing her to grab onto it as if it were about to fall off.

"Having a little trouble?" Jack asked.

"No." Ava answered. She was a little mad at him, she was sure he had something to do with her ending up in his bed last night. "When are we getting to the wedding?" She repeated, managing to take a few steps toward a foggy mirror. She looked about the same, if not a little more fatigued than usual. Her dark hair was curlier than normal, most likely from the humidity.

"Admirin' yerself?" Jack asked, walking over to a nearby table. He pulled out a container of kohl and haphazardly lined his eyes with it.

"Oh, can I get some of that?" Ava asked, watching him.

He gave her a quizzical look.

"Hey, I don't know what you're looking at me like that for; it's way more acceptable for me to be doing that than you."

He begrudgingly handed her the container. She quickly lined her upper eyelid and waterline.

"That's better," she said, taking a step back and looking in the mirror.

"Jack?" She asked as she walked up to him. She stood very close to him. _What is going on with her? Has she finally come around?_

"Yes, love?"

"When. Are. We. Getting. To. The. Wedding?" She asked again.

"Oh," he said and slouched, "sometime today."

"Am I allowed to come?" Ava asked, thoroughly uncomfortable with the situation.

Jack nodded. "The invitation says Jack Sparrow and _guests_," he said matter-of-factly.

"What am I going to wear?" Ava asked, "Even at home you can't wear a tank top and shorts to a wedding."

"I'm sure Elizabeth will have something for you-"

Jack was cut off by Gibbs walking through the door.

"Cap'n," he said, "we're here."

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are always appreciated **


	4. Better Than You

**I know I promised that it wouldn't take so long to write again, so I'm very, very sorry. Last week a tree fell on my car while I was on my way to work, and the insurance totaled the car. So all my spare time went to finding a new car, as quickly as possible (the rental car was about $30 a day!) But yesterday I finally found a new car, so I should now be able to update like a normal person.**

Ava walked through Port Royale, very uncomfortable in her new clothes. Jack insisted that tank top and shorts were a terrible idea, and she had to admit that he was probably right. Probably.

"Do I get to meet Will and Elizabeth?" She asked eagerly.

Jack nodded, "But first, a drink," he said, walking into a tavern.

"But Jack, you just had a drink…" Ava whined, reluctantly following him in.

"I'd like another." He said as he sat down at a table.

"So there's no alcohol at the house at all? Totally dry?" Ava asked, standing above him.

Jack sighed and got up slowly, shooing her out the door in front of him.

"Do you know how to ride a horse?" He asked her.

Ava recognized the smell of hay as they neared a large building.

"Better than you," she answered.

He didn't need words; the look on his face told her that he didn't believe a word she had said.

"You'll see," she said, "Besides, why would you even ask? I mean, everyone here must know how to ride."

"Well you go on and on about those flying birds and horseless carriages, so I figured you might not," he explained.

"Well, most people don't. Riding is a sport now, so people who want to do it learn to do it." She told him as they walked through the barn doors. They approached a man sitting behind a desk.

"Two, please," Jack said to him, handing him some coins. He stood up wordlessly and walked deeper into the barn.

He quickly reappeared, leading two horses. He handed a black one to Jack, and gave Ava the reins to a bright chestnut. Jack tipped his hat at the man and started to walk away.

"What the fuck is this?" Ava asked, staring at the saddle. It had horns coming out the side of it. Jack looked at her like she was crazy again.

"I'm not riding sidesaddle." She stated, putting her free hand on her hip.

"What are you talking about, Ava? Just get on the horse." Jack said.

"No. Get me a regular saddle." She responded defiantly. Jack sighed and turned toward the man who had gotten them their horses.

"Could you please get her another saddle?" Jack asked, exasperated. The man, again, said nothing and headed into the back. He returned with a regular saddle and started removing the girth from the sidesaddle. He took his time, finally taking the saddle off. He went to put the new saddle on, and Ava grabbed it from him.

"I'll just do it." She said impatiently, attaching the girth on both sides. "Ready." She said to Jack, who led the way outside.

Jack watched Ava closely as she got on the horse, and to his surprise, she didn't immediately fall off.

"It's not too far," he told her as they walked off.

"You need to shorten your stirrups and get your legs underneath you," she told him, looking at his position on the horse. "I've never seen such a bad chair seat."

"Love, I've been riding for far longer than you."

"So? That doesn't mean you're better than me. Or know more than me." She countered.

"Well you look all scrunched up and ugly." He retorted.

Ava laughed, "If you say so, Jack,"

He frowned. "Let's race then," he suggested.

"Nah," Ava said, "that's not any kind of gauge of riding ability. What we'll do is trot up to that tree there," she said, pointing at a tree about twenty feet in front of them, "halt, circle, halt again, pick up the canter from the halt, canter to that boulder, walk, back up three steps, circle in the other direction, leg yield three steps to the right, halt. Got it?" She asked. He nodded.

"Alright, go!" She shouted, and they both began their test. A few minutes later Ava was standing at the boulder, and Jack was struggling to get his horse to pick up the canter.

"Inside hand, outside leg!" Ava shouted. Jack did an exaggerated version, and the horse took off at a fast trot. "No, no, no," Ava said. "Halt him, quick!" She called. Jack did as he was told. "Back him up a little, don't be afraid to get after him," she said. Jack backed the horse up.

"Now, push him forward a little, good, good, now, right hand, right leg, bend him," she instructed. It was a little messy, but the horse bent a little. "Now ask for the canter."

The horse picked up the canter and caught up to Ava quickly. Jack brought him back down to a walk.

"He's tired," he explained.

Ava laughed, "He's testing you."

"Testing me?" He asked.

Ava nodded. "To see what he can get away with." She clarified.

They walked in silence for a while. Ava was glad to be back doing something she knew. If there was one place she felt comfortable, it was on the back of a horse.

"Hey, Jack?" She asked, turning toward him.

He looked at her, waiting.

"I'm better than you," She said as a grin spread across her face.

Jack rolled his eyes and tried to hide a smile. "Fine, you're better than me at riding a horse." He admitted.

"You're damn right I am," she said.

"We're almost there," Jack said, trying to change the subject.

Ava watched as the house gradually appeared before her.

"Wow," she whispered at they neared the gates, "it really is nice."

**This one was a bit of a rush to get something up for you guys xD**

**Reviews are always appreciated!**


	5. Lady in a Blue Dress

**Hey guys! I can't even tell you how happy I am to be writing again! Thanks for reading, and I'd love to hear what you think so far!**

Jack knocked on the huge double doors loudly. Ava heard hurried footsteps coming closer to the door, until it finally swung open.

"Jack!" Elizabeth exclaimed, beaming. "I'm so glad you could make it!"

Jack smiled at her. "This is my friend Ava," he introduced, motioning to Ava.

"I'm Elizabeth, it's great to meet you! Will you be coming to the wedding?" She asked.

"We need a little help in that area," Jack said.

"Oh, well, come in, come in," Elizabeth replied, opening the door for them. She led them through a huge foyer and into the sitting room. The ceiling was remarkably high, huge windows reaching almost to the top. She motioned for the two to sit on a patterned bench across from two chairs. "What kind of help do you need?" She asked, sitting in one of the chairs.

"Ava, unfortunately, has nothing to wear. Poor girl, clothes on her back are all she has in this world," he said sadly.

"Jack, I have _my_ clothes, and my phone which is the most advanced technology the world will see for the next 300 years," she retorted, glaring at him, "but I don't have anything appropriate to wear."

Elizabeth looked at her oddly but dismissed the strange conversation. "Don't worry, I have a million dresses you could wear."

A smile broke out on Ava's face. "Oh, thank you so much," she said gratefully. "I've never been to a wedding before; I'm really looking forward to it."

"NEVER been to a wedding?!" Jack asked, incredulous. Ava leaned away from him.

"No, I haven't. All my friends are in their early twenties, nobody's married yet."

"Early twenties? Nobody's married?" Elizabeth asked, confused.

"Yeah, it's…complicated," Ava said.

"Jack!" A man exclaimed, walking into the room.

"Hello, Will," Jack answered, "It's good to see you."

"The same to you," Will said, grasping Jack's hand. "Who's this?" He asked, looking at Ava.

"Oh, that's Ava. She's Jack's friend, she's coming to the wedding," Elizabeth answered.

"It's nice to meet you, Ava," Will said.

"You too, and congratulations!" Ava replied. Will smiled but looked puzzled.

"Excuse me, but I've never heard your accent before," he said.

"Oh, well you see I'm-"

Jack cut her off, "She uh, unfortunately, when she was a child her mother dropped her and well, you see," he interrupted. Will and Elizabeth exchanged understanding glances.

Ava elbowed him in the ribs. "That's not true. It's a long story, but my mother did not drop me on my head." She stated.

They sat in an awkward silence for a moment; Jack was the only one who didn't look uncomfortable.

"Never mind all that," Elizabeth dismissed, "let's go find you a dress Ava."

She led Ava up a staircase and down a long hallway.

Ava heard Jack and Will talking downstairs. "I need me some rum; where is it?" Jack asked.

Ava chuckled to herself.

"How long have you been with Jack?" Elizabeth asked.

"Uh…three days," Ava said.

"That's it?"

"Yeah. I, uh, fell into the water and Jack saved me, then we came here."

Elizabeth brought her into a darker room, lined on two sides with at least 30 dresses.

"We're probably around the same size, right?" Elizabeth asked.

Ava shrugged. "More or less."

Elizabeth pulled a pale blue one from the rack and held it up against Ava.

"Why don't you give this one a try? Here, put it on," she said before leaving the room.

Ava tried to determine how to put the dress on, and she was quite proud of herself for figuring it out so quickly.

"Fuck me," she muttered. She couldn't get the dress to fit around her chest. "Hey, Elizabeth?" She asked quietly, walking over to the door.

"Do you like it?" Elizabeth asked excitedly.

"Well, uh, I have a problem,"

"What is it?" She asked as she opened the door. When she walked in the room she burst out laughing. "Oh, I didn't even think of that," she admitted between giggles. She walked behind Ava and messed with the back of the dress until she was able to get it over Ava's chest. "There," she said, turning to face Ava, "I think it looks perfect."

Ava nodded. "Thank you so much Elizabeth, really." She said.

"Of course," Elizabeth replied, "I don't get to do this often, it's fun." She looked Ava over for a moment. "In fact, I think you look so good that you're ready for dinner." She decided. Ava smiled at her.

"I could certainly go for dinner right about now."

* * *

"I can't believe you told them my mom dropped me on my head." Ava complained as she and Jack rode back to port.

"What was I supposed to say?" Jack asked, surprised.

"I don't know, anything but that. I mean, you told them I was retarded."

"Well if you had said what I knew you were going to say, they'd think you were crazy." Jack retorted. They rode in silence for a little while, at a slow walk. The road was dimly lit and it was hard to see.

"You looked beautiful tonight, love," Jack complimented.

Ava looked toward him but couldn't really see his face. "Thanks." She had since changed out of the dress and had to admit that she was a little disappointed. She had always loved fancy dresses, and that was the fanciest dress she had ever worn. They made their way back to the stable and returned their horses; the rest of the journey had to be made on foot.

When they walked through town Jack pulled Ava close to him. She was about to protest, but then realized that it was late and the only people out were uninhibited drunks.

Ava was surprised that they made it to the ship without incident. She was also surprised that she was comforted by the smell of the salty air and the wooden ship. Jack held the door to his cabin open for her.

"Ladies first," he said with a grin.

"You're going to wear _that_ again?" Jack asked as Ava picked up her tank top and shorts.

"I would think you would like it…unless, of course, you don't like women," she said with a small smile.

Jack walked closer to her until their noses were almost touching. He wasn't smiling.

"You know," he began, his voice threatening, "I know exactly what you are. You always need to be right. You're controlling, and you always need to be on top. You need to be superior at all times, I see you."

Ava didn't quite understand what had happened. But as her brain processed it her eyes welled up with tears and she backed away from Jack slowly. She couldn't believe this was happening. Jack had to be the best friend she had right now, and this was really happening.

"No, no, no, love," Jack said, pushing her hair out of her face as tears started to roll down her cheeks, "I never… I never said it was a bad thing," he said uncertainly. He didn't know what he was supposed to do; he didn't think she'd start _crying_.

"I'm sorry, it's just how I am," she apologized. He put his arm around her shoulders and sat on the bed with her.

"I don't mean to be like that…I just always am. And I have no idea what's going on, I don't know where I am, my friends and family are gone…I don't know what's going on here, I don't understand this place…I'm so scared…" She choked between sobs.

"No, Av, I didn't mean it, I was trying to get a reaction outta you," he consoled. He pulled her closer to him. "And it's going to be okay, love. I mean it."

**Thanks for reading guys! As always, reviews are super appreciated! :D**


	6. Vows

**Hey guys! Hope everyone's doing well :D**

"Is everyone ready?" Jack bellowed, standing on the quarterdeck. It was a little before noon and the whole crew was gathered. They looked absolutely ridiculous. Some were dressed in breeches and jackets; others wore their usual attire.

"Gibbs, Thomas, Steven, Ava, come with me." He ordered. The well-dressed men followed him off the ship. "Try to steer clear of the Navy." He told them. "Ava's going to come with me to the house, everyone else head to the church." They parted ways, with Jack and Ava heading toward Elizabeth's house.

"I really am sorry, Jack," Ava said.

"Don't worry about it, love. It's all done with," he replied, "just focus on the wedding."

"We're supposed to avoid the Navy?" Ava inquired.

"_They're_ supposed to avoid the Navy. _You're_ supposed to avoid everyone." Jack answered.

Ava pouted, "That doesn't sound very fun at all…"

"Once you learn how to speak like a normal person you're free to talk to whoever you want," Jack said, "except the Navy."

* * *

When they arrived at Elizabeth's house a maid greeted them. "What are you here for?" She asked them.

"We have to get ready for the wedding," Jack told her, exasperated. She hurried them in and ran to talk to someone standing in the other room. The house was bustling with activity. Maids were running around, everyone rushing to get every detail ready.

"Jack, Ava!" Will exclaimed, hurrying over to them. "Jack, come with me. Ava, Margaret is going to take care of you, go with her," Will instructed, directing her to a stocky woman standing by the staircase. Ava watched with horror while the only two people she knew left her alone.

"Margaret?" She asked, approaching the woman. The woman turned around quickly. "I'm Ava; you're supposed to help me?"

Margaret looked her up and down, "Come with me, dear. We've got some work to do."

Ava followed her upstairs into a bedroom. The blue dress from the day before was laid out on the bed.

"Put it on, call to me when you're finished," Margaret said, and left the room. Ava slipped into the dress, even quicker than last time. She looked in the mirror; everything seemed about right. "Margaret?" She called through a crack in the door.

"Took you long enough," she said, shoving her way through the door. "Sit," she ordered, pointing to a vanity. When Ava did as she was told Margaret started fixing her hair, putting some up and letting some curls down.

"You have good skin," she said as she began her makeup.

"Thank you." Ava was gladder for this than ever; she couldn't imagine whatever foundation they had now was anywhere near as good as what she was used to.

Margaret picked up earrings and a necklace from a table and put them on Ava.

"Where did these come from?" Ava asked.

"Elizabeth put them out for you," she answered.

"She did, really?" She asked, putting a hand on her chest.

Margaret nodded, "Yep. And you're all ready. If you go and wait downstairs a carriage will be here in about ten minutes," she said, glancing at the clock, "and it'll take you to the church."

"Thank you, Margaret," Ava said. Margaret waved in acknowledgement and scurried out of the room.

Ava stood behind the door, mustering up the courage to leave the room. She finally managed to make it down the staircase and stood by the door, waiting for the carriage. She was getting more and more nervous. Where was Jack? Should she get in the carriage without him? Why hadn't he gone over all of this before they got here?

"You look gorgeous, love," a man walking toward her said. Great. Now strange men were speaking to her.

"Wait," Ava said hesitantly, "is that you, Jack?" She asked, narrowing her eyes and leaning toward him.

"Aye," he said, clearly upset with the situation. Ava's mouth hung wide open; she didn't recognize him at all. He had breeches and a decorative jacket on. His hair was tucked under a hat.

Ava couldn't help but laugh, "What did he do to you?" She asked.

Jack just stood there and pouted.

Ava managed to stifle most of her laughter, "Well, you look very pretty."

Jack groaned and pulled her out the door. "Let's jus' wait out 'ere," he mumbled.

Ava bit her lip to suppress a giggle. "You got it," she said.

* * *

"'ow much longer is he gunna be?" Steven asked, leaning toward Jack. They all sat side by side in the stifling church, waiting for the wedding to start.

"He's gunna wait 'til half of us die of heatstroke," Jack grumbled.

"It shouldn't be too much longer, no?" Ava guessed, "The place is pretty full."

"Does anyone have a watch?" Thomas asked, looking at the other four of them.

"NAVY!" Gibbs whispered urgently, "NAVY!"

Everyone except Ava turned away from the three men walking into the church.

"Thank god, finally," Steven said, relieved. Will had appeared at the altar.

The church was completely decked out, garlands of flowers hung from every surface possible. Bouquets were attached to the end of every pew, yellow ribbons hanging off of them.

Soon an orchestra started playing, and the chatter that filled the room immediately died down. All heads turned toward the door, where Elizabeth walked through.

"She's so beautiful," Ava whispered, smacking Thomas' arm to get his attention as she walked by.

Elizabeth met Will at the altar, and the Priest began to speak.

"I can't hear him," Ava whispered.

"It doesn't matter, he's not sayin' anything important," Gibbs replied.

Will and Elizabeth were saying their vows, and Ava was trying desperately to hear them.

They kissed, and everyone cheered.

"Thank god that's done," Jack said, standing up.

"Jack, sit!" Ava scowled, pulling him down by his sleeve. "Wait for them to leave first."

* * *

He rolled his eyes at her but stayed seated.

"And who do we avoid?" Jack asked as he, Ava, Gibbs, Steven, and Thomas huddled in a circle outside the reception.

"The Navy!" Ava exclaimed.

"SHHHHH!" Jack hushed, covering her mouth with his hand. "She's right though. Now…go… have fun," he said.

"Wanna grab a drink, Ava?" Thomas asked, extending his arm.

"Sure," she replied, taking it.

People were milling all about the ballroom; the air was loud with conversations. Thomas wove in and out of the crowd, leading Ava to the drinks table. He grabbed two glasses of wine off the table and handed one to her.

"I feel like this is more fun if you know the other people," she imagined.

Thomas chuckled, "You know me."

Ava rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I know six people out of the five hundred here."

Thomas shrugged, "Better than knowing none of 'em."

Ava nodded and hit her glass against his. "This is true," she said, taking a sip.

"Hey, Gibbs," she said as he hobbled over.

"You want some?" She asked, reaching to hand him the glass.

Gibbs had a pained look on his face and shook his head. "No, thank ye," he said, pulling a flask out from inside his jacket.

Ava laughed, "Oh, that's perfect."

"All these ladies are so frigid," Steven complained, joining them.

"That's cause you're used to whores, Steve-o," Thomas teased, ruffling Steven's hair.

"Well, I'm glad we all just ended up with each other again," Ava commented.

"Where's Jack?" Steven asked, looking around the room.

Ava shrugged, "Last time I saw him was on the way in."

"Strike me down," Gibbs muttered, staring off into the distance.

"What?" Thomas asked, trying to find what he was looking at.

"Jack's talking to the Commodore," Gibbs whispered.

**Thanks for reading! I'd love to know what you guys think so far!**


End file.
